


A Temporary Sort of Love

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire have been feeling this state of pure happiness lately, bathed in love. Everyone else in Les Amis deserves this sort of happiness and love don't they? Enjolras and Grantaire ask Jehan to join them for a night to let them love him the way they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Sort of Love

It comes as a surprise to him, completely out of the blue, laying panting underneath Enjolras' blankets with sweat sticking to his skin. At first, he's not sure that he's heard it properly, absolutely certain that he has begun to drift off into that state of half-awake that makes him hear words that are not really there. He asks Enjolras if he's said anything, Enjolras pulling his head up from the crook of Grantaire's neck, his eyes shining like jewels in the soft moonlight. "I said, I love you."

Grantaire feels a lump forming in the back of his throat, not out of sadness but of pure joy. He works to keep it down, to keep himself composed as he takes in the words. What they mean, coming from such a man as Enjolras. "I love you too," Grantaire says, though this is no new news. He'd said it first approximately nine months ago, when they'd been on their way home from the café. He'd leaned over, kissed Enjolras on the cheek in the middle of the street and whispered it into his ear. Enjolras did not complain nor did he scold Grantaire for admitting his love freely after only spending three months together, but instead smiled faintly and brought Grantaire back to his apartment. There, they'd spent a wonderful night in bed, ranking among the top five. Tonight though, Grantaire instantly moves to number one.

"I did not know you were capable of such an emotion," Grantaire teases, the buzz of his alcohol still present in just the slightest sense, enough to make Grantaire say things he might not otherwise. Enjolras scrunches his nose in response and rolls on top of Grantaire, giving him a harsh, rough kiss against the lips to silence him. Grantaire embeds his fingers into Enjolras' beautiful, golden hair and keeps the God against him, a kiss turning into two and then three and then Grantaire finds himself biting teasingly at Enjolras' bottom lip. After three or four minutes of kissing, they pull their lips apart, though Grantaire keeps grip loose on Enjolras' scalp. "Have you ever said such words to another before?"

Enjolras gives him an incredulous look, cocking one eyebrow and his expression asking if Grantaire is serious or not. "I have not had many others before you." – If by not many, he means only other members of Les Amis then Grantaire is fully aware – "I have only said those words to my mother as a young boy." Grantaire reaches around Enjolras with his free hand not threaded into the beautiful blonde hair, wrapping his arm around Enjolras' thin waist. He leans up and gives Enjolras a quick, chaste kiss before settling back against the pillow.

They lay like that for a while longer, Enjolras pressing his entire body against Grantaire's, until Grantaire has to struggle to breathe and rolls Enjolras off of his chest. "Our friends deserve love," Enjolras says wistfully, staring up at the ceiling. Grantaire follows the God's eyes, looking at the wooden ceiling that he can barely see in such darkness. "They all work as hard as we do, so they deserve to have the happiness that we do as well, do they not?"

Grantaire nods and turns to bury his nose in Enjolras' beautiful hair. This is happiness, a sort that he cannot find from another source on this entire earth. Everyone deserves such a happiness at least once, Grantaire thinks and smiles against the rays of sunshine. "Everyone does." Grantaire thinks of Les Amis, shuffling through them and thinking of why they deserve happiness, but he gets stuck on Jean Prouvaire. Jehan deserves more than just love once. He deserves love all the time.

When Grantaire had still been pining for Enjolras, Jehan had been there, consoling him. He had taken Grantaire home, kissed him with lips that felt a bit like Enjolras'. (Then, the lips had been exactly how Grantaire had imagined Enjolras', but once he'd gained entry into Enjolras' heart and then bed, he'd learned that they were two very separate feelings.) Jehan had even let him call the young boy Enjolras upon orgasm, silent so as to give Grantaire the fullest experience he could.

There was no way that Grantaire would ever tell Enjolras these things, or if he did/had, it had been completely under the influence of wine. "We should love Jehan," Grantaire says into the dark, unaware of Enjolras is still even awake. By the way that Enjolras stiffens against him though, he figures that Enjolras hasn't fallen asleep yet. "Jehan deserves all of the love that this world has to offer."

Enjolras presses a hand against Grantaire's chest, his middle finger absentmindedly stroking gently. "How would we provide him such a love though?" The question is genuine, no sense of bitterness or disapproval in it. "I desire only you." At that, Grantaire's heart soars and it takes him a moment before he composes himself enough to speak again.

He clears his throat and begins carding his fingers through Enjolras' hair. Once, Enjolras had told him that the motion reminded him of his late mother who he had loved very much. From that point on, Grantaire made sure of it to always do it when possible. "We could engage him in our love making for a night." Enjolras makes a thoughtful noise, a half between a hum of approval and a disappointed groan. He is contemplating it. "It would involve mostly kissing, letting Jehan feel as though he is being taken apart with love."

"Would that truly work though?" Enjolras asks, now sounding more keen on the idea, his disapproval vanished. "Would it show him we love him or simply what he is missing out on?"

"We shall ask him."

 

They approach Jehan the next day, standing awkwardly between Courfeyrac and Combeferre, not at all engaged in their conversation but seeming to be eavesdropping. Enjolras summons the boy with his finger, curling his finger inward to motion him closer. Jehan looks relieved to have an excuse to leave the conversation and there is a part of Grantaire, the drunk part most likely, that wants to know why Jehan even inserts himself into such discussions. He knows better than to ask though, since Jehan's replies the past few times had been to laugh awkwardly, scratch the back of his neck or tug on the ends of his hair and blush at the ground.

"We would like to make an offer to you," Enjolras says, embodying the natural speech side of himself, trying to draw Jehan into the conversation fully before he continues. There's a beat of silence where Enjolras looks briefly at Grantaire to confirm and then back at Jehan. "We want to make love to you tonight." Jehan's eyes widen briefly before he dips his head, smiling in embarrassment and his cheeks aflame with a strong blush.

Grantaire takes a step forward, grabbing Jehan's upper arm and sliding his hand down the white sleeve and holding Jehan's small hand in his own. "Not fuck, make love to." Jehan swallows hard, Grantaire can almost hear him. "What'dya say?" The slang rolls off Grantaire's tongue, trying to relax Jehan as he brings his gaze up to Grantaire's face. Jehan smiles, still embarrassed but he looks between the two lovers and nods once to each of them. Grantaire returns the smile and Enjolras has an approving glint in his eye, though he shows little of it with the rest of his expression.

As per usual, they all leave at different intervals, with Grantaire stumbling out half dead with alcohol and waits in a nearby alley way for Enjolras who comes a few minutes later. Jehan is the last one to emerge, catching Enjolras pressed up tight against Grantaire in the dark, pressing kisses to Grantaire's large, square nose. Instead of pulling apart, Enjolras reaches for Jehan, taking his upper arm and pulling the young boy into their embrace. Immediately, Enjolras begins kissing his cheek, Grantaire pulling an arm from around Enjolras' waist and places it against Jehan's hip.

Grantaire kisses him, soft and loving against the lips as Enjolras trails his cheekbone, reaching his jaw and then slowly down the column of his neck. Every kiss is sweet, full of emotion and Jehan sighs happily into each one of them. There was a spot of bitterness in his heart, that knew that Grantaire and Enjolras were doing this for their own pleasure, that they did not truly love Jehan in such a way, but Jehan was willing to let himself fall into the idea that the two lovers did want to engage him in their love making.

So he does, lets Enjolras and Grantaire shower him in kisses in the dark alleyway, barely able to see more than a few feet away. He feels as though his heart is overflowing with love when they both pull away, almost in sync as if they've come to some mutual understanding of each other's bodies. "Let us get home," Enjolras says and takes Jehan's hand in his own. They walk in silence, half out of awkwardness and lack of conversation and half to respect the sleeping Paris.

They make their way to Enjolras' apartment, which Jehan has not been in for months. It has changed greatly, but only in the way of the larger bed, which makes the already tiny room even smaller in open space. Grantaire's clothes lay in various spots of the room, as if he's been relegated to the small corners of free space that are left. There even lays a sketch book on top of one of the stacks of clothing. Beyond the small changes, which have made a large impact in the apartment, the rest is as Jehan remembers it.

Grantaire and Enjolras begin sheading their clothes and Jehan stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, pressed tight between stacks of Grantaire's clothing and Enjolras' desk. He moves to remove his own clothing when Grantaire and Enjolras both hiss a sharp "No!" in unison. Grantaire moves forward, ignoring his half unbuttoned trousers, which Enjolras quickly takes care of for him. "We would like to undress you."

Jehan does not expect this sort of undressing as Grantaire walks around him, to the other side, now completely naked himself after Enjolras' help. Enjolras finishes pulling his clothes off and attaches himself to Jehan's other side. The two work in unison, pulling Jehan's clothing off slowly and kissing every inch of skin as it becomes revealed. Their kisses are loving, soft against his skin and Jehan would love to be covered in them every night if he were given the option.

They strip him, leaving kisses in their wake. Enjolras moves away from him once the pants are pulled down and thrown to another part of the room. Grantaire stands up from his kneeling position, having left a dusting of kisses on Jehan's hip, and recaptures Jehan's lips, kissing him with a sort of passion that Jehan doesn't remember Grantaire having. From behind him, he can hear the shoving of items, the sound of things scraping across the wooden floor and then Enjolras is at his side again, pushing Jehan back and up against the wall, standing where a pile of Grantaire's belongings had been just a moment ago.

This time, it is Grantaire who leaves him, lets Enjolras kiss him. Enjolras kisses with this fiery passion, but with lips as soft as an angel's. When Grantaire returns, he's grabbed a small bottle of oil, already over half used and Jehan swallows hard upon noticing. With the gentleness that only Enjolras could possess, he turns the small boy around and runs his kisses down Jehan's back. There are a littering of freckles tracing down his spine and he feels Grantaire's lips join in kissing every one, most likely from memories of long ago.

There is the tracing of cold fingers against his entrance, circling gently and he knows from the soft pressure that is it not Grantaire. The thin fingers are dipped in cold liquid, pressing teasingly against Jehan and eliciting a soft, high pitched whimper upon the first finger's entrance. Enjolras keeps on kissing against his upper back as he slowly works his finger inside of Jehan. Grantaire's kisses dip lower and lower though, until he's reaching the very bottom of Jehan's back, almost to the swell of his ass. Then he trails back upwards, kissing the exact freckles again on their way back.

Upon reaching the back of Jehan's neck, Grantaire pulls away and places one hand on Jehan's right hip while Enjolras takes the left and they guide him backwards just barely. Grantaire maneuvers around the two of them, sinking to his knees and taking Jehan's cock in hand. Grantaire strokes him, slow and teasingly, in a way that Jehan didn't know Grantaire possessed. When they had been together before, it was always rough, needy. Now he felt as though Grantaire had found a balance, a place of happiness.

Enjolras presses his second finger in Jehan as Grantaire moves forward and licks a steady line up the underside of Jehan's shaft. Jehan lets out a mewl, reaching forward and placing his hands against the wall for support, but he honestly doesn't know exactly which of them had caused it. The two of them work together, forming a steady rhythm that Jehan wonders if it's typical for them. With every thrust of Enjolras' fingers, Grantaire takes another swipe with his tongue.

When Enjolras extracts his fingers from Jehan's ass, most likely taking a few moments to coat his own dick, Grantaire shifts to peppering soft kisses on the head of Jehan's dick. Enjolras doesn't tease, instead slowly pushing into Jehan and causing the boy to dig his nails against the wooden wall, attempting to find some sort of grip on the flat surface. As he does, Grantaire takes him in, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking the sensitive skin gently. If there was a loving way to suck a cock, Grantaire has found it.

They work in opposites now, but still more in time than they had before. Enjolras fucks slowly, Grantaire pulling back as Enjolras thrusts forward, and swallowing Jehan down as Enjolras pulls back. He wasn't expecting this when he'd agreed, instead picturing a quick fuck with a few kisses here and there. At this rate, he won't be able to hold up for very long.

Enjolras bends over slightly, continuing to litter kisses along Jehan's upper back. Slowly, Enjolras speeds up his hips, Grantaire following suit and it is only then that he realizes Grantaire's hand is wrapped tight around Enjolras' upper thigh, guiding their in-sync rhythm. Soon, sweet fucking has turned into desire. Want and need have blended together, but the slow progression is all that Jehan needs. He finds himself on the edge in moments, his left hand's fingers buried in Grantaire's hair.

Grantaire focuses on his task, sucking steadily and with hollowed cheeks, jaw dropped in need as he fists his own cock. Jehan tries to warn Grantaire, but Grantaire doesn't heed the warning, instead letting Jehan come down his throat, swallowing everything. After his own orgasm, he feels Enjolras' thrusts quicken until he feels the god spilling into him.

Enjolras pulls out of Jehan, the two of them coated in a thick layer of sweat. Enjolras guides Jehan around the small apartment and to the bed, where he lays Jehan down gently. Grantaire follows them on his knees, his cock still hard and dripping with precome. The two lovers exchange a glance, Enjolras' eyes darting down the drunkard's body. Without a word, they switch places, Enjolras sinking down onto his knees and Grantaire rises up to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

Grantaire spread his legs and Enjolras takes his spot between them, dipping his head down and bringing his right hand up. Enjolras wraps his hand around Grantaire's base, taking the large cock into his mouth without any difficulty. Jehan feels almost dirty watching them, but he cannot take his eyes off of them. Grantaire looks down at Enjolras fondly, his thick fingers digging into the pretty blonde hair and guiding Enjolras.

Enjolras slides up and down quickly, moaning only the softest bit at the feeling, muffled mostly by Grantaire's dick. If Enjolras had learned how to suck dick from Grantaire, Jehan can only imagine the way that Enjolras must move. His soft tongue swirling along the bottom side and the constant sucking that cuts off any sort of thought. But there's something about this that Jehan hasn't seen from Grantaire nor Enjolras before.

Grantaire watches his love suck his cock with a look of pure love on his face, almost petting Enjolras' hair with his hand rather than guide him. Even as his chest rises and falls faster, panting harder, the look never leaves his face, mesmerized by the way that Enjolras puts so much beauty and class into such a vile act. Grantaire does not warn Enjolras when he comes, instead groaning out a loud "Enjolras" and letting Enjolras continue sucking. Enjolras takes this all in stride, most likely used to the feeling. Enjolras takes him even deeper when he comes, into the back of his throat and Jehan can't help but wonder how Enjolras keeps from gagging or sputtering at the sensation.

After Grantaire has rode out his orgasm, Enjolras pulls up and looks up at Grantaire, eyes bright and full of love that Jehan has never seen from their leader. Grantaire immediately cups Enjolras' face with his hands, hands under Enjolras' jaw as he pulls him up for a sweet, loving kiss. They kiss for a few moments before they pull apart and look at Jehan with a smile on their lips. They both come to where Jehan lays in the middle of the bed. The lay on either side of him, Grantaire to his back and Enjolras to his front, fitting all together like puzzle pieces.

As Jehan feels himself drifting to sleep, he doesn't miss the way that Grantaire reaches out and takes Enjolras' hand in his own and lays their linked fingers against Jehan's hip. They both kiss Jehan once, lovingly and Jehan falls asleep with a smile on his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me again!! i love when you guys talk to me (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
